The Hunt
by klovin
Summary: A hunting trip turned bad as Hiccup is separated from his mentor Gobber and the teens. What will become of Hiccup once he is tasked with the hardest challenge of surviving? Takes place before Hiccup finds Toothless in HTTYD. My second story so far sorry if it sucks. But im trying.
1. The beggining

**This is the first chapter in The Hunt. Leave me a review telling me what you think I can do better. If you have any questions pm me or ask in the comments and ill answer them to the best of my abilities.**

 **Ch1. The beggining**

A man, in hes early 20's sits tall on the back of his black beast on top of a sea stack, as he watches a small island across the sea. He stares at the island as if its about to grow legs and walk off the edge of the world. Never in a hundred years did he think he would see this place again. So many memories and only a miniscule were good ones.

On his hip he carried what seemed to be a metal handle used for a sword. To the naked eye this would seem useless. But if you're the more observant type you could see the button that released a blade covered in a thick flamable goo that could be ingnited to make a flaming sword. The other side released a gas that could be used to escape a dangerous situation. And if the gas was to be met by a spark or flame it would cause a explosion.

Anyone could see that this man was skilled in his craft. From the scalled, black armour he wore to the arsenal of weapons at his desposal. All crafted with the signature HHH. The man himself was no taller than 6'4 and weighed no more than 15 stones. With his helmet off his shaggy auburn hair fell right at his shoulders height.

His height and weight compared none to the black beast that rested under him. Its eyes green as the grass. looking into them was as comparable as looking into two glass orbs. The beasts' scales were as balck as night and as smooth as a midnights lake.

The man sat on the beasts back staring intently at the island, thinking for what seemed hours. The beast, growing impatient with its rider, shifted on the ground and huffed, smoke emiting from its nostrils. The man took notice of this and reached into one of the baskets hitched to the beasts side pulling out a fish and giving it to it.

The man got off the beast and walked to the middle of the sea stack to restoke the fire. They had been camped on this rock for about a week watching the ships enter and leave the island. waiting, planing. The past couple of days the ships entering and leaving had slowed. This was mainly because of the coming winter. Soon the waters around the island would freeze leaving it without a way off or on the island. Trade routes would be closed, this meant they would have to be stock pileing food and water.

The man stared into the fire thinking of the past some 9 years ago. His life before the events that took place that day could be classified as an actuall 'living hell'. By the time his dragon snapped him out of it the sun was already going down. sometime in the weeks to come he would have to return to the island. To the place he hated the most. To his hell, to face his demons, to face his **_father._**

 **\--BREAK--**

 **16 years earlier, Berk**

A boy and his mother sat inside their home awaiting his fathers return from the Great Hall. There had been a meeting about food rations for the winter to come. The boy had been playing with his toys in his room when the first horn was sounded. He was only 5 at the time but he knew the sound all too well. He rushed down the stairs to his mother who was preparing dinner on the central fire. The two tried their best to keep quiet as to not draw attention to themselves as the dragons swarmed around the village outside.

The boy watched his whole world come crashing down as a firey explosion took a wall away from the house. A dragon the size of one of the regular houses in the village crawled in searching for food. It was brown and white. It had claws as big as his arm. His mother placed herself between him and the dragon. She would not allow her son to be taken away from her, even if it meant she needed to die in his place. She threw pots and pans at the dragon, but to no avail it did nothing but seem to anger the beast.

As the dragon was about to pounce an axe was thrown between the two making them stop and look in the direction the axe came from. There, the father of the child stood. The father wasted no time in rushing for the dragon but was swatted away by the beasts' tail. He hit the wall with a loud thud and fell to the ground. he could do nothing as he watched the dragon carry his beloved wife away as he lay on the ground fading in and out of consciousness.

He didnt know how long he was out, only that when he awoke the dragons were gone and the sun was just rising. He remembered the events that took place that night. His beloved was taken from him by the demons. He remebered his son was in the house with her. He stood and started frantically searching through the rubble for his son. members of the village were already aat the chiefes house when they saw him digging through the rubble.

"Chief what are ya' doin'?"

"Ive got the find my Son!"

Some of the villagers came to the aid of the chiefe and started to dig through the wreckage. They searched for the better part of a hour and came up empty handed. The chiefes best friend, Gobber. Came to his side.

"The people did their best stoick..."

The chief silently wept at the thought of losing both his son and wife. Gobber gave him a pat on the back and went to help the other village people with their houses.

The chief sat alone at what used to be his house. He felt a pat on his shoulder "I wish bot to be disturbed right now, please".

The small voice of a child no older than 5 came from behind him. " I just wanted to know where mom was". Stoick turned to see his son standing behind him perfectly fine. He thought the god were playing tricks on him for letting his wife be carried away by dragons.

"dad are you ok?".

Stoick didnt care if it was the gods playing tricks on him he scooped his boy up in his arms and engulfed him in one of the biggest bear hugs ever and began to wheep with joy. "Oh my boy! My boy is alive!". His son was to shocked to say anything.

"I will never anything happen to you **_Hiccup_** "

 **Mmkay this is a experimental first chapter. I may keep it up. Tell me what you guys think of it. Next chapter will soon. dont forget to review and fav for updates.**

 **sincerely Klovin.**


	2. roots

**Back with another chapter. Its been a while my guys. so without further ado lets get into the chapter. as always don't forget to fav and review.**

 **-Break-**

 **7 Years later**

Hiccup sat in his room waiting,listening, hoping. It had been a while since the last dragon attack, about 2 weeks to be exact. Hiccups father never let him out of the house during a raid. He said he would just end up breaking something per usual. But Hiccup always found his way out of the house and to the blacksmith, Gobber. Gobber seemed to be the only person on this rock actually love Hiccup as his own, even though Gobber had never been married nor had kids, He still knew how to treat Hiccup like family.

 **Flashback**

Gobber felt as if it was his duty to take care of Hiccup. His father, the chief, couldn't watch Hiccup 24/7 so he did. At first he didn't know how it was going to go. Hiccup, being a young lad at the age of 6, needed someone to watch him. Stoick didn't trust anyone other than Gobber to watch after his son after what happened to his wife, but that didn't last.

 **-Break-**

Stoick made it clear he didn't love him, or at least like he used to. Stoick used to watch over, hug and cradle Hiccup. But now he was lucky to get a simple "I love you" or "Good morning" out of him. Hiccup loved his father. He only wanted to make his father proud. So when he got the chance he joined the Dragon Fighting class thinking it would make his father proud. He was right. His Father started showing more interest in him, Giving him congratulations, patting him on the back when he did something good in training. That was all about to change though.

 **End Flashback**

Hiccup sat in his room waiting, listening for any movement coming up the stairs. Gobber had been planning a hunting trip for the teens this week and was trying to talk Stoick into letting Hiccup go with them. While Stoick didn't show much love for Hiccup, he didn't want to see the last of his family go.

Hiccup got up and moved toward the door. He put his ear to it trying to see if he could hear anything from downstairs. He could only hear muffled noises, making out some into words. "I...Know...I...think...ready" Hiccup tried to be deathly quiet while cracking the door open to hear the conversation. He was sent to his room while the grown ups talked about bigger matters. From the crack in the door he could hear them.

"He isn't like the other kids Gobber, hes small and weak. He couldn't even lift a war hammer". While most of this was true he wasn't as weak as his father made him sound. Years of working in the forge had given him some muscle.

"I know Stoick but ya' gotta give em' a chance. Ya never know he could be good at this kinda stuff".

Stoick huffed. "And if he isn't?"

"If he isn't then on the second day ill bring him home myself" Gobber stood up straight.

Stoick huffed and closed his eyes in thought for a second. "Fine, but only for a week".

Gobber nearly jumped out of the roof with excitement. "Ya wont regret it Stoick"

Hiccup slowly closed the door and hurried back to his bed. He couldn't believe his father had said yes. Hiccup stared at the ceiling for a while thinking of what was to come when his door opened and in walked Gobber and Stoick.

Gobber was the first to speak. "pack yer' bags boy were going on a trip"

Hiccup smiled and tried his best to act surprised, although half of him was still surprised from earlier. " You said yes?" Hiccup looked at his dad.

Stoick sighed " Yes but only for a week, no longer. And if you show no improvement Gobber is going to bring you back earlier than that".

"We are leaving tomorrow so get your stuff ready and packed tonight" Gobber turned to leave.

Hiccup proceeded to pack his belongings, a book for drawing, some clothes, some pencils and a water jug.

Hiccup couldn't wait to prove to his father he was strong and independent. He might even get to kill his first dragon.

 **Alright short chapter but that's all I got for now. Don't forget to fav and follow also review, tell me what you think.**

 **Sincerely.**

 **Klovin**


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT- We have a discord server now, drop in and chill. It will be a good way of getting a heads up on updates. Invite /yJnNn6T just add discord. gg before it. It's a work in progress and if anyone has any experience then join and help me out. And we can talk there

It was before sunrise when Gobber arrived at my house. He came into my room and shook me awake. He told me to gather up my bags while he waited downstairs with my father.

I was slow at getting up and gathering my belongings. It was a cold morning. My body called for the warmth of my bed with shivers but I didn't noticed. Excitement for the trip and a feeling of anxiety took over. I began having second thoughts about this trip, but I pushed them aside.

As i made my way down stairs the familiar scent of burning wood caught my nose. As I reached the bottom landing I could see Gobber and my father sat around the fire having some warm tea.

"All packed and ready?" Gobber asked before downing his tea in one go.

"Everything but the bed" I joked, no one laughed. One thing i was never good at, jokes. Maybe it's my dry humor?.

"Good you're leaving at sunrise" My father said. He stood up and walked over to the closet next to the stairs. He pulled out a fur coat. It was tiny compared to him bit still giant to me.

"This was your mothers, she would've wanted you to have it" he handed me the coat

It was a little bigger than me but i could still wear it.

"Thanks, I guess" I turned and looked out the small window, the light of sun was becoming visible in the night sky.

"well 'spouse we should go and get the others" Gobber stood up from his seat and started for the door. I followed.

Before leaving my father called after me. I figured it was going to be another scolding promise that the trip would be cut short and everyone would have to come home. But instead what he said was "You be careful Hiccup. Don't wander off and get lost. I've already lost your mother I can't lose the heir to". This was the closest i've ever gotten to a "I love you" from my father. But it meant as much as one.

I stood there for a moment before saying my okays and goodbyes. I followed Gobber out and we gathered up the rest of the teens and loaded the ship.

The rhythmic rocking of the ship made it feel like I was in a giant cradle and soon enough I was asleep.

* * *

Upon arriving at our destination, a secluded island a few days north of berk, we unpacked and set up camp.

we spent the rest of of the day gathering more firewood and and sitting around the beach. When the sun went down we built a fire and Gobber started dinner. We took turns telling stories well, everyone but me. Gobber told us the same "trolls took my socks" story. Snotlout was boasting about how he saved a baby form a run away cart. And the twins told some made up story that had something to do with a old wizard and a rock.

After what seemed like ages of sitting around a fire listening to the crackling and popping of the wood. We set up for bed. The sleeping situation was quite rough. On my right was Gobber and my left Snotlout, to his left was Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Ruffnut and Astrid in that order.

I couldn't sleep. The light form the embers were slowly fading and the moon slowly making its way up the sky. The sound of Gobbers snoring would keep most awake but everyone seemed to ignore it and fall asleep. It was as though there was a angry dragon trapped inside him. I wondered how he didnt wake himself up.

But his snoring wasn't the only thing keeping me up, no it was something far more eerie. A sound far off shrouded in the darkness of the woods. A sound so familiar yet out of place. It was like the cry of a new born baby mixed with the call of a yak, yet it was coming from the woods. Surely no one would be in the woods now. to reassure myself I looked to my left to make sure the twins were still there and not in the woods pranking me. There they were, huddled under the skins asleep. As was everyone else. I didn't get a bit of sleep that night.

The next day was supposed to be a free day. A day to explore the island in which we were bound to for the next week.

"Rise and shine boys and girls. Today you will get to know your surroundings" Gobber had gotten up before sunrise to wake us up. Although i was already awake, the thoughts of the night before raking my mind. "You all have until lunch time to look around and get a feel for this land".

The teens gave each other high fives to show their approval. They started packing things they would need for their journey.

"Hold ur' yaks now, There's a' couple rules. One, no trying to fight any wild animals you come across. Two, NO feeding wild animals you come across. you'll just bring em' back to the camp, and three DO. NOT. EVER. go to North side of the island. Okay now run along.

"I call the west" Snotlout grabbed his pack and started heading towards the forest.

"You can't call a part of the island Snot" Astrid answered.

"Fine, im going west". And so Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs headed west. While Ruffnut and Tuffnut went east leaving me alone. Although I wasn't screaming to be by myself at least I would have some time to work on sketches. I just hope I wont see what ever it was last night making that noise. With the east and west taken by the others I took the middle part of the island. I just hope I know what i'm doing.


	4. Chapter 4

I had come to a clearing in the woods, it was about a 15 minute walk from where we set up camp. I walked out into the open. This place was beautiful. There was a river that ran through the middle into a pond, no doubt home to many fish. Many large rocks lined the river along with thickets of bushes and small shrubs.

"Amazing" I said to myself. I retrieved my pencil and notebook from my bag. I began to draw, I must've been there for hours because the sun was almost directly over head. It would be lunch time soon so i packed up my belongings and started for the woods, but something caught my eye. A shiny black rock on the ground, about the size of my hand. I picked it up and rubbed it between my thumb and palm.

"amazing" I whispered under my breath.

"I wonder what kind of rock this could be". I pocketed the rock and took a step, another rock caught my eye. I looked up and found I was surrounded by them, dozens of small shiny rocks around me.

"What the...? what kind of rock..." And then it hit me. These are most likely scales of some sort. I grabbed as many as my pockets would carry, and some.

It was just passed lunch time when I arrived back at camp. Everyone was already sitting around chatting. I tried my best to sneak by without being noticed but Gobber spotted me before i could get far.

"Was begin'n to worry, Di'n know when you'd show" everyone turned to look.

I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed nervously " haha... yea.. there was just... so much to explore ya know?"

Gobber looked at me with a crooked eyebrow. "got something ya wanna share with us?" He nodded towards my pockets full of unknown scales

I looked down at them debating whether or not I should tell them what I had found. "ummm... its just some rock I found" I fiddled with them in my pocket

"So what you collect rocks now?" Snotlout snickered, The rest followed.

"No, I just... I just thought they looked cool" I looked for an escape

"well" Gobber asked.

"Well what?"

"Are ye going to show us?" Gobber asked leaning closer. The twins both jumped in their seats "Yea! lets see them!"

A stumbled back a little bit. "oh you wouldn't like them they're just rocks" I waved them off with my hand.

"nonsense if you took tha' time to pick up rocks then they must been some nice rocks" Gobber stood

"no no really, they aren't that good"

"just lemme see Hiccup" Gobber walked over to me

"You'll just be dissapointed" I tried backing away but i was running out of beach.

"Hiccup, just lemme see for thors sake"

Finally i just gave in and laid them on the sand below.

Gobber was quiet for a moment.

"see just some dumb rocks"

Gobber didn't say anything. He turned around and walked over to his bag. After a moment of digging around he returned.

He held a small metal box in his hand. He opened the box and removed a smooth black stone like mine.

Are these things everywhere or something. I thought to myself

He laid it next to one of mine and stopped briefly

A inaudible whisper left his lips "Night fury"

"What?speak up i can't hear you"

"Night fury"

I was taken aback by what he said, Surely These weren't... wait, they were slick and black just like the night fury, and they did seem like scales.

"what?" i asked

everyone shifted in their seat shooting each other quick glances.

"These are Night Fury scales" Gobber retrieved his scale and put it back in the metal box.

"No one leaves for the woods alone anymore"

"pfft i'll kill this Night Fury... with my face!" Snotlout shouted.

Everyone ignored him.

"where did you find these scales Hiccup"

I stared blankly for a moment.

"where hiccup!"

I struggled to make words.

"Just north about 15 mins... there's a clearing with a river" I pointed out the direction with my finger.

"North... didn't i say dont go north?!"

"im sorry everyone else had all the other directions..."

"just don't go back there"

"okay" i said

"we need to trap the surrounding area, maybe it'll stop it before it gets us".

We spent the rest of the day setting traps up in the trees and on the ground. We had no idea how big the dragon might be. We set a couple traps around the clearing I found.

It was getting late and the sun had already gone down by the time we set up the last trap. We headed back to camp and started dinner. With the last of the sunlight fading we readied ourselves for bed.

I feel like I rushed this chapter toomuch :l oh well


	5. Chapter 5

Oh boy its been a long time since ive posted a chapter. Around 150 days I think. Oh well, if you have any questions feel free to ask.

I try to update when I feel I can but im losing the spark to write. I don't know why.

The sound of a crackling fire could be heard, the shuffling of feet against a wooden floor accompanied it. Someone was humming a tune, Hiccup remembered this as the song his mother and father used to sing together. Such a beautiful song. Hiccup opened his eyes. He was in his house, the lower floor to be exact. He could smell smoke from the fire and the soup broth it had on it. Hiccup tried to move but found it very hard, it was like his arms were strapped to his sides and his legs bound. All Hiccup could see was the dancing of shadows on the ceiling of his house. The humming before had increased in volume as did the sound of creaking wood s someone moved throughout the house. Hiccups struggles became increasingly difficult and his breathing ragged. he could make out the outline of something or someone in his peripheral vision. The struggles did now go unheard of from the person in the room. "Oh no, someone's cranky" The person in the room walked over to hiccups side. "Hows my baby boy" It was a woman. About 30 years in age. She had brown hair and very defined features. she had blue eyes and rounded cheekbones. She Reached down and rubbed the side of his face, "Now, Now don't get so uptight. It's almost dinner time".Another person entered his view, this time a man. He wore a helmet with horns protruding from either side. He had a big bushy red beard and wore a big fur cape. He put his arm around the woman while planting a kiss on her cheek. The woman smiled up at him. The cries of an infant sounded close by, But the people did nothing. They just stood there. The cries were those of distress and anguish. But the people just looked on at Hiccup. Hiccup wondered why they didnt do anything. They just stared on with smiles on their faces. But nothing about this made Hiccup happy. The cries got louder until they were unbearable. Hiccup felt as though his ears were going to explode. Just as the cries began to become so unbearable he woke up.

Hiccups eyes shot open. It was dark, with just a hint of light from the moon. It had to be below freezing out, yet he was still sweating. His mind still fresh with the dream. A sound shook him from thought. It was a cry. The cry sounded like the one in the dream, full of pain and anguish. Hiccup sat up and pulled the skins off. The cries sounded hoarse and scratchy, he could tell it had been doing this for a while. Hiccup grabbed his dagger from his bag next to his pallet of furs. He stood. The cries were coming from the woods, dark and mysterious. A thousand things raced through Hiccups mind. None good. Hiccup thought of the traps from the day before, the ones set for the night fury. something must've got caught in them.

It could be the night fury. Or a monstrous nightmare! A thousand different dragons raced through his mind. Just imagine if I was the one to kill it!. His life would get increasingly better and he would get the respect of everyone in the village. He would have friends! But most importantly he would get his fathers approval. Hiccup took a hesitant step towards the woods. He stopped. If he did this there was no going back. He took another step. But what of the dragon gets out of trap? it would kill him for sure. He took another step he knew it, he was at the edge of the woods. Hiccup took a deep breath and entered.

After what seemed like hours of walking Hiccup came to an opening. He stopped and took in the view. The moonlight lit the opening up nicely. His eyes fell upon a black mass hanging from a tree, His heart sank and he bolted behind a bush. He slowly peered over at the black mass. He could slightly make out the movement of the occasional breath.

He would kill this beast and be paraded around his village. Stories would be told for centuries of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He would finally be accepted into the tribe, no more being made fun of for being weak.

He got up from behind the bush and started toward the dragon. He was finally going to have it all. A real family who loved him, real friends, and possibly a girl friend. Well maybe not that last part. He understood that the women liked the more beefy men and he… well, was a twig to say the least.

As he walked toward the darkness he heard a cry. The same cry from before but this time quieter, sadder, and weaker. He stopped in his tracks. The cry tugging at his heart strings. Could he really do this? It felt so right 2 minutes ago but now, he just felt bad. Like killing this defenceless creature was morally wrong. Hiccup had all the defence in the world right now, if you count the dagger as defence. But this dragon was bound up wings and feet tied tightly to the body. Hiccup pushes forward till he was next to the creature. He raised the dagger above his head with both hands, eyes clenched together. All the thoughts of him becoming the talk of berk and all the attention he would get flooded his mind. Waves of happiness for what he was about to acquire rushed over him. He opened his eyes and was ready to slay the beast with his toothpick of a dagger when something caught his eye. Two green orbs stared at him from behind the ropes. Hiccup stopped dead, his breath catching. The yes were not the eyes of a monster, but the eyes of an animal just trying to survive with what its got. If he was in the position of the dragon he would give the same look. He dropped his arms to his sides and just looked into the beast's eyes. How could he do this, take the life of something that was just surviving on his own land. Hiccup realised they were the intruders on its land. Now instead of happiness all he felt was waves of guilt and sadness. Hiccup took the dagger in one hand and thought long and hard to himself.

Then he started cutting the ropes.


End file.
